Transferring responsibility of a companion from one caregiver to another caregiver may be a cumbersome task, especially in a vehicle environment. A parent may leave a child with a babysitter for purposes of transporting a child to his/her daily activities while the parent is at work. The babysitter may find this process cumbersome if the caregiver is not familiar with the child's daily routine.